Semiconductor devices are typically manufactured using a multi-step process wherein the semiconductor device is gradually created on a substrate, such as, a semiconductor wafer. During various steps of the manufacturing process, it is desirable to control the temperature of the substrate. For example, during the manufacturing process, ions may be implanted within substrate (sometimes referred to as doping) for the purpose of altering the type and level of conductivity of the substrate. A precise doping profile in an integrated circuit (IC) substrate and its thin-film structure is often crucial for proper IC performance. To achieve a desired doping profile, one or more ion species may be implanted in different doses and at different energies. The implant dose and effective energy of implantation may be affected by the temperature of the substrate during the implantation process. In fact, some ion implant processes are designed to be carried out while the temperature of the substrate is elevated relative to room temperature. Alternatively, some ion implant processes are designed to be carried out while the temperature of the substrate is reduced relative to room temperature.
As will be appreciated, the precise temperature of the substrate affects the results of the ion implant process. Thus, there is a need to measure the substrate temperature during semiconductor manufacturing in order to provide better control of the manufacturing process.